New Family? Or New Love?
by Urihana Yuu
Summary: Sendou Aichi, pemuda yang panik bukan main ketika sang ayahanda berkata akan menikah untuk yang kedua kalinya. Di sisi lain, ia pun harus menerima keadaan bahwa ia akan memiliki dua kakak yang tak lain adalah kakak kelasnya sendiri! KaiChi, RenAi. Bad Summary. Warning Inside. Don't Like? Don't Read!
1. New Family!

"Aichi,"

Sang lelaki tua membuka suara, memulai percakapan mereka. Sosok bersurai biru yang diketahui bernama Aichi itu mengangkat kepalanya yang sedang fokus memotong hidangan di depannya.

"Ada apa, Ayah?" Tanya Aichi sopan.

Sang 'Ayah' terbatuk, "Aku pikir kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti hal ini," Jedanya.

"Hm?"

"Aku… mungkin akan menikah lagi, jadi kau akan memiliki ibu baru, Aichi."

Satu garpu jatuh ke lantai marmer ruang makan mereka.

Aichi menatap horor ayahnya, yang kemudian hanya dibalas dengan senyuman canggung.

* * *

><p><strong>NEW FAMILY? OR NEW LOVE?<br>**

**Cardfight! Vanguard © Bushiroad, etc, etc.**

**This fic © Urihana**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), delusi berlebihan, humor garing, de el el.**

**Pairing: Kai x Aichi x Ren**

**Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya ambil dari pembuatan ini, dengan kata lain, hanya untuk coretasupancoret kesenangan.**

* * *

><p>Aichi duduk khidmat di kursi meja belajar yang ada di kamarnya sembari mengerjakan PR dari sekolahnya. Kalimat <em>'ibu baru' <em>masih terngiang-ngiang di kepala sang _bluenette_, sampai rasanya ia mau _headbang _lalu terjun dari kamarnya yang notabene ada di lantai dua.

Pikirannya kembali melayang saat mereka masih bercakap-cakap beberapa belas menit yang lalu.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Ibu….?"_

_Aichi tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh sang ayah. Sudah bertahun tahun ia hidup tanpa sosok ibu, sekarang sang ayah dengan seenak jidatnya berkata ia akan memiliki ibu tiri._

"_Yaa, wanita itu kenalanku dari perusahaan yang bekerja sama denganku. Aku mengenalnya sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu."_

_Kalimat itu makin membuat syok pemuda itu. Bahkan menggenggam sendok pun tidak kuat._

'_Dafuq, selama itu aku tidak peka? Dasar Aichi bodoh! Bodoh!' Rutuk Aichi dalam hatinya. Menyesal ia tidak terlalu akrab dan tidak sering bersua dengan ayahnya itu._

"_Niatnya nanti malam aku akan mengenalkanmu padanya, mumpung hari ini sabtu, aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam dengannya di restoran Pale Moon. Oh iya! Sekalian, ia juga akan mengenalkan kedua anaknya nanti"' Jelas sang ayah panjang lebar._

'_Dia juga sudah punya anak?! Dua?!' Batin Aichi pening._

"_Jadi, mungkin hari ini usahakan kau mengerjakan tugas sekolahmu dulu ya, biar tidak menumpuk nantinya," tambahnya dengan senyum suci seolah tanpa dosa._

_Aichi mau pingsan aja, Yah._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Uuh, lagian kenapa harus mendadak seperti itu, sih! Kan kaget tiba-tiba Ayah bilang bakal punya Ibu baru!" Dumelnya sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Aichi sih sebenarnya senang juga. Setelah sekian lama kedua orangtuanya bercerai, ia dan Emi harus terpisah dan membuat Aichi sendirian di rumah itu.

Kenapa tidak tinggal bersama mereka saja? Karena Aichi masih sayang kepada sang Ayah dan tidak mau membuatnya sendirian di rumah ini.

Tapi nyatanya malah dia yang sendirian. Yah, meskipun banyak _maid _dan _butler _di rumahnya, tetap saja. Dia kan bukan tipikal yang gampang bersosialisasi. Belum lagi mereka kalau diajak berbicara sopannya minta ampun, seolah mereka beda kasta (walau nyatanya memang benar _sih_).

Kini ia sudah mengerjakan semua tugasnya, dan mendadak rasa bosan muncul seketika. Mau ke ruang perpustakaan keluarga rasanya malas, dan hampir semua bukunya sudah pernah ia baca (jangan tanya kenapa ratusan hingga ribuan buku yang ada di sana bisa ia baca lebih dari tiga perempatnya).

Ia menyalakan ponselnya, ah, ada _email _masuk.

_From: Misaki-_san  
><em>Subject: Berkumpul<em>

'_Aichi, nanti sore Kamui mengajak kita ke rumahnya untuk ngumpul, kau mau ikut? Kalau bisa nanti aku bawakan kue yang waktu itu.'_

_-=END=-_

_Reply | Delete | Back_

"Haa," Aichi mendesah kecewa, sudah ia duga teman-temannya akan ngumpul hari ini. Dengan cepat ia membalas pesan tersebut.

_To: Misaki-_san  
><em>Subject: Maaf!<em>

'_Maaf, Misaki-san! Ayahku hari ini mengajakku makan malam dengannya, mungkin besok bisa? Aku juga akan bawakan game yang kemarin. Tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Kamui-kun ya! (TTATT'_

_Send | Back_

Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut, Aichi kembali mendesah kecewa. Padahal hari libur seperti ini merupakan kesempatan emas baginya untuk _hangout _bersama teman-temannya. Namun baginya, kehendak sang ayah itu sangat tidak boleh disia-siakan. Lagipula sudah lama sekali mereka tidak pergi bersama-sama karena sang ayah yang sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Kemudian Aichi merebahkan dirinya ke kasur, memutuskan untuk tidur lagi agar bisa memotong waktunya. Habisnya ia bosan menunggu dari siang ke sore tanpa melakukan sesuatu.

Dan tak beberapa lama kemudian ia mulai terjun ke alam mimpinya.

* * *

><p>"Hm..?" Aichi mengucek kedua matanya, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk. Kemudian ia memeriksa ponselnya. Benar saja, ada <em>email <em>dari Misaki setengah jam yang lalu.

_From: Misaki-_san  
><em>Subject: tak apa<em>

'_Tidak apa-apa kok, aku juga tadi baru mendapat email darinya bahwa dia harus pergi ke rumah saudaranya yang meninggal. Aku pun sekarang sedang mengurus toko. Titip salam pada ayahmu ya.'_

_-=END=-_

_Reply | Delete | Back_

Aichi lega, untunglah hari ini janji mereka batal. Soalnya kalau tidak bertiga rasanya kurang.

Lalu ia teringat harus pergi dengan ayahnya untuk makan malam dengan— ehem, calon ibunya. Dengan segera ia memeriksa jam yang ada di samping mejanya.

Jam setengah enam sore.

Ayahnya bilang akan berangkat ke sana jam setengah tujuh malam, dengan kata lain masih ada sisa waktu satu jam untuk mandi dan memilih baju yang akan dikenakannya.

Dengan sigap ia mengambil handuk lalu pergi ke kamar mandi. Tak lupa ia juga mempersiapkan beberapa baju untuk dipakai.

* * *

><p>Aichi mau tidak mau mangap liat restoran yang akan mereka kunjungi dari dalam mobil. Sudah ia duga kalau restorannya <em>bakal <em>mewah. Tapi tidak kebangetan sampai ia seolah menjadi putrid dengan dibantu untuk turun dari mobil.

Mengekor ayahnya, ia melihat lihat sekitarnya. Rasanya sangat _awkward, _berasa seperti anak pemilik warteg nyasar ke pesta dansa. Tak lama kemudian sang ayah memutar sedikit kepalanya, menatap Aichi sembari menunjuk dua orang lelaki dan satu wanita di salah satu meja makan.

Aichi kejang dadakan melihat dua orang lelaki yang _sangat _ia kenal itu. Tetapi untungnya mereka tidak mengenal Aichi, jadi tidak apa-apa sepertinya.

"Maaf, kami terlambat." Ujar Ayah Aichi sembari duduk di salah satu kursi di situ, diikuti Aichi yang duduk di sebelah salah satu lelaki yang berambut merah.

"Ah, iya, kita belum sempat memperkenalkan satu sama lain ya, hihihi." Ujar sang wanita diikuti suara tawa kecil dari bibir tipisnya. Kemudian ia melihat Aichi dan berkata, "Salam kenal ya, Sendou Aichi. Aku Kai Ayaka, ehm, kekasih ayahmu," Ujarnya agak tersipu. Usianya sepertinya cukup muda, bila dilihat dari wajah dan suaranya.

"Nah, ini kedua anakku, yang ini Kai Toshiki, serta yang itu Suzugamori Ren," Tambahnya sembari menunjuk kedua lelaki yang ada di samping Aichi dengan menggunakan kipas yang sedang ia pegang.

"_Suzugamori….? Kenapa nama keluarganya berbeda?" _Pikirnya dalam hati.

"E-eeh, salam kenal, Ayaka-san, Kai_-san_, dan… Suzugamori_-san_," Ujarnya gugup lalu sedikit membungkuk. Salah satu yang bersurai _brunet _seperti Ayaka mengangkat alisnya, sedangkan sang surai merah melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum gembira. Aichi setidaknya lega, yang bernama Suzugamori Ren masih mau menyapanya dengan hangat.

"Salam kenal Aichi-kun! Panggil aku Ren saja, hehe. Oh iya, kok kau memanggil kami _san?_ Bukan _onii-chan _nih~?" Ujar Ren menggoda Aichi.

"E-eeh, habisnya kita kan belum terlalu kenal…eeh…" Jawabnya malu. Yang dibalas dengan reaksi tawa kecil Ren dan sedikit perubahan posisi alis dari Kai Toshiki.

"Haha~ tidak perlu seformal itu~" Ujar Ren dengan nada senang lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Aichi.

Aichi hanya tertawa canggung di hadapannya. Bagaimana bisa _SENIOR_-nya yang sangat popular di sekolahnya bisa menjadi calon saudara tirinya? Pertanyaan itu masih terngiang ngiang di kepalanya. Ya, ia bisa mengenal kedua orang itu karena mereka berdua Super Duper High School Level Popular.

Eh sori melenceng ke _fandom _lain.

"Hahaha, kalian ternyata cepat akrab ya! Oh iya, namaku Sendou Aragaki, ayah dari Aichi. Salam kenal!" Ujar Ayah Aichi, lalu menjabat tangan Ren.

Setelah selesai berkenalan, ayah Aichi lalu memanggil salah satu _waitress _di sana untuk memesan makanan.

Sembari menunggu makanan dibawakan, Ayaka dan Aragaki menjelaskan dari awal cerita sejak mereka bertemu. Keduanya terlihat begitu mesra dan tertawa saat bernostalgia dengan sudut pandang masing-masing. Sedangkan Kai malah memasang _earphone, _tidak mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

Alergi orang pacaran, mungkin?

"Oh iya Aichi-kun," Ayaka menyela pembicaraan mereka, "Kami 'kan berencana akan menikah bulan depan, mungkin ini agak tiba-tiba, tapi nanti aku dan kedua anakku beberapa hari lagi akan berkemas dan pindah ke rumahmu. Mohon bantuannya, ya." Ujarnya. Lalu mulai meminum _wine _di gelas kecilnya dengan anggun.

Aichi kesetrum. Demi _figurine _Blaster Blade pakai baju _maid_, dia kembali tidak menyangka akan terjadi secepat itu. Aichi kemudian menatap Ren dengan tatapan nanar, yang dibalas dengan anggukan cerianya.

Apa cuma dia yang telat mengetahui semua hal ini?!

Pah, bunuh Aichi di rawa-rawa. Aichi sudah tidak kuat.

Aichi sudah putus asa dalam taraf selevel anak SMA yang dipaksa bunuh-bunuhan di fandom sebelah. Semua yang ayahnya katakan entah rasanya sangat sangat membuatnya jantungan. Masa iya nikah bulan depan, orangtua satu-satunya dalam hubungan kekasih dengan wanita lain selama satu setengah tahun, dan kakak tirinya pindah beberapa hari lagi itu bisa dicerna sekaligus di otaknya dalam sehari? Oh, sepintar-pintarnya Aichi, pasti ada saatnya dimana ia merasa sangat goblog saat itu juga.

Aichi mewek.

Dan herannya Ren bisa menyadari ekspresi abstrak yang dibuat oleh Aichi saat mengetahui bahwa Aichi dan dirinya akan tinggal bersama. Padahal ia biasanya tipikal cowok tidak pekaan.

"Aichi-kuun, kok ekspresimu seperti kurang senang?" Tanya Ren dengan nada kekanakan.

_What the hell._

"Bu-bukan tidak senang kok! Hahaha! Aku hanya—" omongan Aichi terpotong ketika salah satu _waitress _disana datang membawa hidangan pembuka untuk mereka.

_Shit, jadi awkward kan!_

Aichi menyesal telah membuat –calon— kakak tirinya itu sedih dengan ekspresi Aichi tadi. Apakah mukanya terlihat kesal saat Ayaka mengatakan itu? Bahkan pemuda bermarga Sendou itu pun tidak mengerti.

"Umm… anu.. Ren-_san_?"

"Hmm… ya?" Sang surai merah yang sedang melahap makanannya pun menoleh, lalu membulatkan matanya. Hal yang membuat Ren terkejut adalah Aichi dengan wajah agak tersipu menarik lengan baju Ren dengan pelan, lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Rasanya Ren ingin membawanya pulang lalu memasukkannya ke peti kaca untuk bahan koleksi. Tapi niatnya ia urungkan, daripada dimutilasi sama ibunya lalu dibuang ke dimensi lain.

"M-maaf— aku bukan tidak senang kalian a-akan pindah ke rumahku… aku hanya… kaget.. d-d-dan senang…." Ujarnya tergagap. Ekspresinya yang _cute _dan polos membuat ayahnya hampir menjatuhkan makanan dari piringnya. Bahkan Kai yang terlihat tidak peduli pun memasang wajah terkejut, memunculkan semburat kemerahan tipis di pipinya.

"Aichi-kun… K-kau manis sekali…" Ayaka hampir tak bisa berkata kata dengan ekspresi malu yang ditunjukkan Aichi saat itu. Membuat sang surai biru makin _blushing _di tempat.

Ren? Tidak usah ditanya. Saat itu juga ia langsung memeluk erat Aichi seolah itu _teddybear _yang biasa dipakai untuk tidur. Betapa manisnya Aichi jika sedang tersipu malu seperti itu.

Sepertinya sebelum kedua orangtuanya menikah, ia sudah terkena _brocon _duluan.

* * *

><p>"Wah… hujannya tidak berhenti ya…"<p>

Saat ini kelima orang tersebut sedang berada di depan restoran tersebut. Pokoknya saat itu hujan deras, dan jalan untuk ke rumah keluarga Toshiki yang berada di luar kota tersebut ditutup sementara karena hujan deras yang disertai badai.

Jadilah saat itu ayah Aichi menelpon sang supir untuk membawa mereka semua ke kediaman keluarga Sendou. Tadinya Ayaka menolak karena takut merepotkan. Namun karena ayah Aichi bersikukuh, akhirnya ia setuju.

"Nee~ mobilnya belum datang? Aku ngantuk~" Ujar Ren sembari mengusap matanya dengan tangannya. Sejak kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu itu, ia sangat lengket dengan Aichi. Bahkan melepas gandengannya dengan Aichi pun tak mau.

"Jangan manja, Ren." Balas Kai dengan suara berat. Yang dibalas dengan tawa kecil Aichi disertai _sweatdrop. _Sedangkan Ren hanya memanyunkan bibirnya, kesal dengan perilaku saudaranya yang dingin.

"Ah, itu dia!"

Kalimat itu menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Ya, terlihat dari kejauhan mobil hitam yang sangat familiar di mata anggota keluarga Sendou. Mobil itu pun berhenti tepat di depan restoran mereka, sang supir membuka kaca mobil kemudian meminta maaf, lalu mempersilahkan masuk seluruhnya. Yang direspon dengan anggukan, kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil.

Aichi bersyukur, setidaknya ia tidak harus berlama-lama di depan restoran itu. Hawa dingin karena hujan menusuk kulitnya selama puluhan menit. Membuatnya lega sudah dalam di dalam mob— maaf interupsi,

Ternyata sekarang Aichi sedang dalam posisi _super awkward._

Ia menyesal duduk ditengah kursi barisan belakang, dihimpit oleh Kai dan Ren. Sedangkan kedua orang dewasa itu duduk di bagian tengah. Posisinya saat ini _SANGAT _tidak nyaman.

Ren yang daritadi merengek karena mengantuk akhirnya tertidur pulas setelah duduk di situ. Namun ia menaruh kepalanya di kedua paha Aichi. Yang dengan kata lain, Aichi sedang memangku kepala Ren saat itu juga.

Kai pun ternyata yang daritadi mengomel dengan kemanjaan Ren, tertidur juga. Tanpa ia sadari kepalanya jatuh di pundak Aichi. Hebatnya, ia tidak terbangun karena hal itu.

Ternyata ia orang yang gengsinya tinggi.

Aichi langsung menggeleng, menghentikan pikiran nista tentang calon kakaknya itu. Pokoknya saat itu ia bingung, bagaimana caranya terlepas dari posisi yang sangat ambigu ini. Bahkan kedua orangtuanya pun tidak sadar akan keadaan di belakang mereka, tidak melihat Aichi yang saat itu sedang memasang muka memelas dengan tulisan 'SOS' tercetak di dahinya.

Mobil itupun melaju kencang ke kediaman Sendou di tengah hujan badai malam itu.

**To Be Continued**

**N/B: **okay _what the f _ini saya buat apaan =)) niatnya sih mau bikin fic _feels _Aichi yang tinggal di Panti Asuhan terus dirawat sama keluarga Kai. Tau-tau di tengah jalan saya modyar nyerah bikin _feels. _Mungkin emang bukan jodohnya lol, saya bukan tipikal orang yang bisa bikin orang kebawa suasana sedih.

Akhirnya sih saya buat tentang ayahnya yang kawin lagi. Lel, jahat ya? Tante Shizuka sama Dedek Emi ditinggal cerai sama sang papa tercyintah /PLAK /nyumputdikolongkasur

_C_ontinue or not? Itu ditentukan oleh readers sekalian~

Salam Kimoi,  
>Urihana Yuu<p> 


	2. Ambiguous and Stuff!

Aichi menggeliat tidak nyaman setelah cahaya mentari pagi mulai menembus kamarnya, membuat suhu di kamarnya menghangat. Anehnya, ia sulit sekali bergerak saat itu. Rasanya seperti sedang dililit oleh sesuatu yang hangat.

Ketika matanya melirik ke samping, kesadarannya langsung pulih seketika.

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p><strong>NEW FAMILY? OR NEW LOVE?<strong>

**Cardfight! Vanguard © Bushiroad, etc etc**

**This fic © me a.k.a Urihana**

**Warning: AU, (some) OC, OOC, typo(s), delusi berlebihan, penistaan karakter, dll**

**Pair: Ren - Aichi - Kai**

**Tidak ada keuntungan materi dalam pembuatan fic ini. Kecuali keuntungan asupan untuk authornya yang sudah kehilangan kewarasan.**

* * *

><p>Aichi berteriak hingga suaranya serak, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dengan cepat ia berdiri lalu menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.<p>

Sayangnya, _yah, _sayangnya. Kamar seorang Sendou Aichi itu kedap suara, jadi meskipun ada konser topeng monyet dadakan di kamarnya pun tidak akan terdengar hingga keluar pintu kamarnya. Apalagi saat itu para pelayan kelihatannya sedang sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing-masing. Karena ini hari minggu, jadi mereka sengaja tidak membangunkan tuan mereka.

_By the way, _sudah tahu kan 'mereka berdua' yang dimaksud Aichi itu siapa? Yep, Suzugamori Ren dan Kai Toshiki. Calon kakak tirinya. Sebenarnya sih Aichi tidak kaget dengan kehadiran mereka berdua di kamarnya, tapi yang jadi masalah adalah posisinya saat hendak bangun tidur tadi.

Yaa, Ren _hanya_ memeluk pinggang sang _bluenette _seolah itu teddybear yang biasa yang ia peluk saat tidur di rumahnya. Sedangkan Kai— err— kepalanya berada di dekat pundak Aichi, dan tangan kanannya (entah bagaimana caranya) terselip di bawah balutan piyama Aichi.

Bagaimana ia tidak spontan menjadi terompet tahun baru dadakan kalau posisi mereka sangat ambigu seperti ini?!

Teriakannya yang sangat _un-manly _itu membuat keduanya terbangun dadakan. Kai langsung melotot dramatis lalu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, seperti di sinetron-sinetron. Sedangkan Ren hanya membuka matanya sebentar, menerawang sekitar, lalu sepertinya ia tertidur lagi.

Aichi mojok, ia sudah dalam keadaan keadaan ingin menggebuk tembok lalu menangis.

'_M-mama, anakmu Aichi sudah tidak perawan lagi….' _Batinnya menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. _Wait, _rasanya ada kalimatnya yang terdengar salah.

"Ada apa, Aichi?!" Tanya Kai panik, masih tidak mengerti situasi. Entah dia yang terlalu polos atau pura pura.

"U-uuh…. hueee…" Aichi menangis. Kai makin panik, Aichi makin terisak, Ren malah tidur lagi, _author _panik, pembaca panik, bumi gonjang ganjing.

Oke balik ke cerita.

Butuh waktu cukup lama agar Kai bisa menenangkan Aichi. Ia terus terusan berusaha menggapai tangan Aichi, tapi selalu dipukul pelan (pelan banget, sampe kayak lekong lagi coba _flirting _ke mas-mas random). Setelah Aichi sudah cukup merasa tenang dan aman, ia mulai memberitahu Kai tentang alasan kenapa ia berteriak tadi dengan tergagap gagap. Sedangkan sang pendengar pun pipinya bersemu merah mendengarnya.

"Demi Tuhan, Aichi! Itu hanya salah paham! Aku tidak sengaja!"

"Tidak!"

"Aichi!"

"Bohong! Bohong!"

"Aichi—"

"BERISIK!"

Suasana mendadak hening. Kai yang tadinya sedang berusaha bernegosiasi dengan sang surai biru yang mengira telah diperkaos olehnya langsung menoleh dengan firasat tidak enak.

Ren, yang Aichi dan Kai kira masih tertidur, menatap mereka dengan wajah penuh amarah. Ia mencengkeram selimut dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan yang kiri digunakan untuk mengangkat poninya yang mengganggu pandangannya.

"R-Ren…"

"R-R-R-Ren-san…"

Jujur, sekarang mereka berdua malah mendadak ketakutan. Ren yang biasanya menjadi orang yang masa bodo dengan sekitarnya bisa menatap mereka dengan murka. Apakah karena tidurnya terganggu? Apakah karena ia benci suara berisik? Apakah karena—

"Aku bermimpi sedang berada di dunia kartun kesukaanku! Dan kalian telah membuatku terbangun!"

Kai kayang dadakan.

* * *

><p>Ketiga kaum adam yang diketahui tadi bangun pagi dengan suasana <em>chaos<em> di kamar pun berjalan ke ruangan makan dengan loyo. Aichi yang lesu karena masih memikirkan pose mereka yang mirip mirip video _JAV _ilegaltadi pagi, Ren yang lesu karena telah terbangun dari mimpi yang selama ini diidamkannya, dan Kai yang lesu karena melihat tingkah abstrak kedua orang yang disebut sebelumnya, juga kelakuannya tadi.

Aichi duduk dengan gerakan _slow motion, _lalu mulai mengambil sendok dan melahap makanan yang telah disediakan. Diikuti oleh Ren dan Kai.

Ngomong-ngomong, pasti banyak yang bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka bisa satu kamar, itu karena sang satu dua hal. Pertama, beberapa bagian rumah keluarga Sendou atapnya rusak karena hujan semalam dan hanya beberapa kamar yang selamat dari terpaan badai. Jadi salah satu kamarnya dipakai Ayaka. Kedua, Ren yang tidak bisa lepas dari Aichi merengek untuk ikut tidur dengannya.

Awalnya Aichi tidak masalah, karena ranjangnya memang berukuran _king size,_ tapi di pagi hari ini ia menyesal karena telah setuju akan permintaan ayahnya dan ingin bersembah meminta ampunan pada lukisan mendiang kakeknya di ruang tamu akan dosa-dosanya.

Sebenarnya sih, Kai ingin menggunakan kamar tamu yang satunya. Tapi Ren yang terus menempel pada Aichi semenjak di restoran membuat firasatnya tidak enak, jadilah akhirnya ia ikut tidur bersama mereka. Dan lagi, ia juga lumayan penasaran dengan sosok mungil Sendou yang entah bisa membuatnya tertarik.

"Sepertinya kalian berantakan sekali, habis main perang-perangan ya? Hahaha!" Tawa sang ayah Aichi diikuti tawa kecil Ayaka. Mau tak mau membuat Aichi ikut tertawa garing.

Ha, kriuk kriuk. Lawakan sang Ayah sejak jaman fir'aun memang jayus sangat.

"Y-yah… begitulah… ada sedikit 'perang' tadi." Ujar Aichi canggung, memang benar kok. Tadi Aichi malah hampir melempar Kai dengan vas bunga di meja yang ada di dekatnya.

"Ya." Timpal Kai pendek.

Suasana mendadak hening. Hanya ada bunyi dentingan sendok dengan piring dan suara kunyahan Ren saat itu. Entah mereka sedang terbawa pikiran masing-masing atau memang tidak ada topik untuk dibicarakan. Atau memang keduanya.

Kai ingin cepat-cepat menghilang lalu menenggelamkan diri di gunung Krakatau menyadari kelakuannya tadi pagi. Baginya tidak ada yang lebih memalukan daripada menjadi pihak yang dituduh telah melakukan _sekuhara _pada calon adiknya.

"Ibu, kapan kita akan pulang?"

Kai berusaha melupakan insiden tadi pagi dengan bertanya pada ibunya. Ia ingin cepat cepat menghilang dari tempat ini karena rasa malu masih menjalar di ubun-ubunnya. Tapi hey, padahal kan nanti juga ia akan tinggal di sini! Percuma saja meminta pulang!

"Oh, kau kurang nyaman di sini, Toshiki?" Tanya sang ibu dengan raut wajah penuh kekhawatiran. Ia merasa tidak enak jika anaknya merasa kurang suka berada di tempat yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya itu.

"Tidak. Aku hanya— yah, masih ada tugas osis yang belum selesai kukerjakan." Jawab Kai berbohong. Padahal ia sudah menyelesaikan semua tugasnya. Dasar anak durhaka.

"Oh begitu. Kalau kau bagaimana, Ren?" Sang wanita bertanya kepada anaknya yang satunya. Yang hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

Masih ngambek, ternyata.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai persetujuan." Timpal Kai enteng. Yang dibalas dengan _deathglare _Ren (tapi ndak serem sama sekali).

"Sayang sekali ya," Ujar Aragaki dengan desahan kecewa. "Kupikir kalian akan di sini lebih lama lagi. Kalau begitu bagaimana sehabis makan ini sekalian aku dan Aichi antar?"

Aichi melotot, padahal ia ada janji dengan teman-temannya untuk bermain nanti siang. Dan ayahnya lagi-lagi dengan seenak keteknya melibatkan anaknya dalam hal ini.

"A-ayah, sepertinya aku—"

"Tidak usah repot-repot, kami bisa sendiri kok," Ujar Kai dengan senyum.

Demi cepot sirkus, Kai senyum?!

Senyum?!

Senyuuuuum?!

Aichi jantungan. Rumornya seniornya yang satu ini sangat miskin ekspresi. Bahkan di sekolah ia tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi lain selain _pokerface _andalannya sehingga para fans-nya menjuluki-nya _The Ice Prince. _

Namun kali ini untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa melihat senyuman sang pangeran sekolah itu. Senyumannya membuat Aichi membeku seketika, benar-benar sesuai dengan julukannya. Mungkin Aichi bisa dicap seperti curi start kalau saja para fans Kai mengetahuinya. Ah, tapi dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan Kai kok, seriusan! Apalagi setelah insiden tadi pagi— ehem!

"Oh, baiklah kalau itu keinginan kalian," Balas sang ayah dengan senyum pula. Sang _bluenette _terheran heran, apakah ayahnya tidak kebingungan dengan perilaku lelaki dengan panggilan Toshiki itu?

Ah, Aichi mendadak _migrain _memikirkan hal ini. Lebih baik melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda dulu.

* * *

><p>"Terima kasih untuk kemarin malam dan hari ini ya, sangat menyenangkan." Ujar Ayaka sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Benar-benar sifat seorang nyonya besar pemilik perusahaan ternama. Sedangkan Kai langsung masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa mengatakan apapun.<p>

Sombong? Sepertinya lebih menjurus ke _tsun._

"Aichi-kuuuuuun, nanti kalau kita sudah tinggal bersama aku ikut tidur di tempatmu sekali-sekali ya! Sampai jumpa di sekolah!" Ujar Ren ceria tanpa dosa sembari melambaikan tangannya di kaca mobil yang terbuka. Sedangkan Aichi hanya tertawa hambar sembari membalas lambaian tangannya.

Amit-amit, mendingan rodeo naik Dragonic Overlord daripada harus tidur dengan posisi normal lalu bangun dengan pose yang bisa mencemarkan nama baik keluarga seperti tadi.

Setelah mobil hitam yang dinaiki keluarga itu mulai menjauh dari _mansion _itu, keduanya kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Aichi tersenyum senang. Dengan cepat ia menyentuh ponselnya dan menekan nomor salah satu temannya, kemudian mendekatkannya ke telinga kanannya. Setelah mendapat jawaban, ia mulai berbicara.

"Halo, Misaki-_san? _Aku ke rumahmu hari ini, ya? Oke, jam sepuluh ya."

Akhirnya ia bisa bermain bersama temannya hari minggu ini!

* * *

><p>Sosok itu berlari cepat ke rumah sekaligus toko itu. Membuat pintu otomatis itu terbuka spontan. Jaketnya yang terpasang rapi sudah berantakan karena diterpa angin terus menerus saat berlari menuju ke tempat itu. Dengan terengah engah ia menghampiri sosok gadis berambut ungu pucat yang sedang berdiri di dekat kasir bersama dengan seorang bocah lelaki berambut jabrik dengan warna hitam.<p>

"H-aah… maaf, aku terlambat… tadi jalanan macet sekali. Aku terpaksa lari biar tidak terlambat." Ujar sosok yang diketahui adalah Aichi itu. Sedangkan pihak yang berada di hadapannya hanya menggeleng dan _facepalm._

"Aichi, kau sepertinya agak berlebihan. Aku saja baru selesai berganti _shift _kerja." Ujar sang wanita bersurai ungu pucat sembari menunjuk apron di dekatnya. Sedangkan bocah berambbut jabrik hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Mereka berdua adalah Tokura Misaki dan Katsuragi Kamui, teman Aichi sejak setengah tahun yang lalu (sebelum Aichi masuk SMA!). Waktu itu, Kamui menantang Aichi untuk berkelahi untuk memperebutkan Emi, adik Aichi. Saat itu Emi sedang berkunjung ke rumah Aichi dan mereka berjalan jalan sore bersama sekedar untuk melepas kerinduan setelah sekian lama orangtuanya bercerai, tanpa disadari dari kejauhan sosok Kamui memperhatikan Emi, ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ketika melihat gadis itu.

Eaa bahasanya.

Misaki yang numpang lewat saat itu tidak sengaja melihat kejadian langka itu. Awalnya Aichi menolak permintaan Kamui karena bingung. Kamui yang sudah siap untuk menghajar sang lelaki bermarga Sendou itu dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Misaki yang notabene memiliki julukan _onna banchou, _alias bos wanita, karena tampangnya yang memang cukup mengerikan. Kamui yang ketakutan pun tidak jadi melakukan aktifitasnya, dan sebagai gantinya Aichi berusaha meminta penjelasan (dan terpaksa harus menjelaskan juga tentang adiknya, Emi). Karena kesalahpahaman itu, mereka akhirnya malah berteman dan sering bermain bersama.

Misaki adalah kakak kelas Aichi di Cray Private Academy, sekolah yang dikhususkan untuk mereka yang orangtuanya… ehem, super kaya raya. Tetapi Misaki berbeda, ia adalah siswi yang memperoleh beasiswa karena kejeniusannya. Sehingga ia bisa bersekolah di akademi elit itu. Pamannya, Shin, adalah seorang pemilik toko roti terkenal sekaligus walinya, karena orangtua Misaki sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Sedangkan Kamui adalah seorang anak remaja labil dari SMP Hitsue. Ia sering membolos dan nilainya pun tidak bisa dibilang bagus. Ia tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya yang sibuk bekerja, jadi ia adalah tipikal anak yang kurang diperhatikan.

Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa mereka bertiga bisa menjadi _bestie._ Ketiganya adalah anak-anak yang kurang mendapat kasih sayang orangtua. Mereka bertiga menamai grup mereka dengan sebutan '_Quadrifoglio_' atau disingkat Q4.

"Hei, Aichi-_onii-san,_" Kamui memanggil Aichi, yang dibalas dengan tatapan penuh tanya, "Ada apa, Kamui-_kun?_"

"Kemarin kau makan malam dengan orangtuamu, kan? Tumben sekali_." _Ujarnya polos. Sedangkan Aichi hanya bisa _sweatdrop. _Ia harus menjawab apa ini.

"Err, lebih baik kita bicarakan di kamarnya Misaki-_san_ saja, ya?" Tawarnya, yang dibalas dengan anggukan kedua temannya. Kemudian ketiganya masuk ke lantai atas bangunan itu melewati tangga belakang yang memang dikhususkan untuk ke ruangan pribadi Shin dan Misaki.

Sesampainya di sana, Aichi mendudukkan diri di lantai yang beralaskan karpet di kamar Misaki lalu mencoba mengatur napasnya sembari berpikir, bagaimana cara menjelaskan bahwa ia dan kedua seniornya yang super populer akan menjadi kakak adik.

Sedangkan Kamui menyusul sembari membantu Misaki membawakan roti hangat buatan paman Misaki serta minuman dingin. Setelah mereka berkumpul, Aichi menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya. Ia pun mulai berbicara.

"Jadi, kemarin siang ayahku mengajakku makan malam, sekaligus untuk bertemu seseorang." Ujarnya sepotong. Sedangkan Kamui dan Misaki ikut mendengarkan sembari memakan roti yang sengaja dihidangkan.

"Aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita, namanya Kai Ayaka." Kalimat lanjutan ini membuat Misaki mengingat sesuatu, nama itu terasa familiar. Jangan bilang kalau dia itu—

"Ayahku bercerita bahwa wanita itu akan menjadi istrinya nanti. Aku juga diperkenalkan dengan kedua anaknya, yang namanya Kai Toshiki dan Suzugamori Ren! Siswa yang satu angkatan dengan Misaki-_senpai _yang sangat populer itu_!"_

—ibu Kai Toshiki.

Misaki _facepalm._ Sudah ia duga kalau itu orangtua dari seorang Toshiki, siswa serbabisa yang sangat populer di sekolahnya. Hei, jangan remehken daya ingat seorang Tokura Misaki. Bahkan kalimat kecil pun bisa ia ingat sampai bertahun-tahun.

Sedangkan Kamui hanya bisa kaget mendengar perkataan Aichi.

"Ayah _onii-san_ akan menikah lagi?!" Pekik Kamui kaget. Ia tidak menduga pemilik perusahaan ternama Sendou Corporation bisa mendapat pasangan hidup lagi. Ini memang agak kurang ajar, tapi kenyataannya memang benar. Jarang-jarang orang super sibuk seperti itu bisa mendapat waktu untuk jatuh cinta. Perkataan Kamui hanya bisa dibalas anggukan oleh Aichi.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Misaki menyela. "Kenapa Suzugamori Ren ada di situ? Tadi kau bilang ia juga anaknya kan? Tapi yang kuherankan kenapa marganya berbeda."

Aichi benar benar lupa soal itu. Salahkan kejadian di kamarnya yang membuatnya lupa dengan itu. Mengingatnya lagi membuat wajahnya terasa panas.

"A-aku juga bingung, tapi akhirnya aku malah lupa menanyakannya."

Kemudian Aichi kembali menjelaskan perihal pernikahan orangtuanya yang akan dilangsungkan satu bulan lagi, serta kepindahan kedua calon kakaknya. Dan dilanjutkan dengan masalah hujan badai yang membuat ketiga orang itu terpaksa menginap di rumahnya. Dan tidak lupa juga ia memberitahu mereka tentang kejadian mengerikan pada pagi hari di kamarnya. Hal itu membuat kedua sahabatnya kaget, Misaki geram dan Kamui syok berat.

"A-Aichi _onii-san _tidak diapa-apakan?! Tidak ada bekas bekas aneh kan?!" Tanya-nya penuh dengan nada kekhawatiran. Tetapi justru hal itu malah membuat sang _bluenette _langsung kembali _down _seketika.

"Dua lelaki brengsek itu…" Desis Misaki sembari mengepalkan tangannya. Aichi dan Kamui hanya bisa bergidik ngeri. _Sang bos wanita muncul. _Tetapi memang, bahkan Kamui yang ketakutan pun setuju dengan makian yang dilontarkan gadis itu. Seorang Sendou Aichi adalah pemuda yang _pure _yang tidak boleh dikotori sebelum waktunya.

Oke ini fic Rated T jadi lebih baik kalimat tadi tidak usah dilanjutkan.

Daripada memperkeruh suasana, Aichi pun akhirnya mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mengajak mereka main game, mengobrol santai soal liburan, dan membantu Kamui mengerjakan PRnya.

Mereka selalu seperti ini hampir setiap hari. Kegiatan yang dilakukan bergantian di rumah satu sama lain. Tetapi biasanya mereka berkumpul di rumah Misaki. Bukan, bukan karena dapat makanan gratis (di rumah Kamui dan Aichi juga dikasih makanan enak, kok!). tapi karena suasananya yang cukup sepi dan tidak diganggu oleh orang lain seperti pelayan Aichi.

Tanpa sadar jarum panjang jam di kamar Misaki sudah menunjukkan angka 4, tanda mereka harus pulang. Memang, kalau sudah bermain dan tertawa bersama teman-teman seperti ini, mereka selalu hampir lupa waktu. Aichi dan Kamui bergegas merapikan buku-buku serta kaset game yang dibawanya.

Ketiganya lalu berjalan ke depan toko, Aichi tidak lupa untuk membeli beberapa roti dari toko keluarga Tokura untuk camilan di rumahnya, sekaligus ucapan terima kasih. Lalu pulang ke rumahnya bersama Kamui (karena memang satu arah, meskipun rumah Aichi lebih jauh).

Sesampainya di rumah, Aichi langsung merebahkan badannya di ranjang empuknya. _Tunggu, _rasanya ada yang mengganjal.

Ia kembali terduduk lalu melihat ke belakangnya. Ternyata ponsel berwarna merah marun tadi ditindihnya. Ia memeriksanya, mungkinkah milik Ren? Atau Kai?

"Ah, ada _email." _Ujar Aichi. Ia ragu, apakah lebih baik membukanya? Tapi ia takut dibenci jika membukanya tanpa seizin empunya. Tapi, kan, si _bluenette_ juga harus tahu ponsel siapa ini. Dengan ragu Aichi membuka isinya dan membacanya dengan perlahan.

_From: Kai  
>Subject: Tertinggal.<em>

_Aichi-kun, ini Ren, kakakmu. Aku menggunakan ponsel Kai. Apakah ponselku tertinggal di situ? Kalau iya, bisa besok saat di sekolah memberikannya padaku? Terima kasih _

_P.s: simpan alamat _email_ku dan Kai di ponsel itu ya :*_

_-=END=-_

_Reply | Delete | Back_

Aichi bersemu, kalimat 'kakak' entah kenapa rasanya membuatnya senang. Sudah sekian lama ia menginginkan sosok kakak (tapi tidak bisa, _yeah, _ia anak sulung). Tetapi saat itu juga ia langsung menghela napas. Kenapa ponsel_ kakak_nya bisa tertinggal di sini? Tidak hanya kekanakkan, namun Ren juga sangat ceroboh.

Yang jelas, Aichi hanya bisa berdoa, semoga tidak menjadi pusat perhatian karena mendekati salah satu sosok populer di sekolah itu.

* * *

><p>Dewi fortuna memang sedang tidak bersahabat dengan Sendou Aichi.<p>

Pasalnya, waktu Aichi baru saja ingin masuk gerbang ia dikejutkan oleh sosok yang memeluk lehernya dengan erat dari belakang. Surai sang pemeluk yang panjang dan berwarna _crimson _tentu saja membuat Aichi tersambar petir dadakan.

Suzugamori Ren baru saja memeluknya di depan khalayak ramai.

'_Oh Tuhan…' _batin Aichi nelangsa. Sudah ia duga siswa-siswi yang ada di situ langsung menatap keduanya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Aichi, kan, hanya siswa biasa yang sangat pemalu. Sedangkan Ren bagaikan sosok pangeran kedua di sekolah itu (setelah Kai, tentunya). Kejadian itu tentu membuat mata semua orang tertuju pada mereka. Ada yang menunjukkan ekspresi kaget, bersemu (yang ini pasti _fujoshi), _cemburu, kebingungan, dan lain-lain.

"A-i-chi-_kuuuuun_!" Panggil Ren dieja, sangat kekanakkan. Yang dipanggil hanya mendesah putus asa, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Ponsel Ren.

Sembari mengambil keuntungan, ia melepas pelukan maut Ren lalu memberikan _gadget _itu ke pemiliknya.

"Ini ponselmu, Ren-_san_. Jangan tertinggal lagi di kamarku, ya."

Ups, salah ngomong. Aichi langsung menutup mulutnya. Meskipun suaranya tidak begitu jelas, tapi mereka yang memperhatikan Aichi dan Ren seperti memiliki ekstra kuping. Ada yang memekik kaget, ada yang berteriak tidak jelas, ada yang menangis (?), dan malah ada yang mengambil gambar mereka dengan ponsel ber-resolusi rendah dan menamainya dengan '_otp-baru . jpg'_

Sedangkan yang disodorkan bersiul senang lalu mengambilnya. "Trims, Aichi-kun. Oh iya, panggil aku Ren-_nii _saja. Tidak usah seformal itu. Kan kita akan jadi kakak-adik."

Ren bodoh, sungguh bodoh. Harusnya tidak usah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Penonton mereka mendadak syok berat dengan kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Ren yang dijuluki _The Flame Prince _itu. Gimana tidak kejang dadakan pas tahu kalau mereka _akan _menjadi saudara?

"Hey, itu bukannya Sendou Aichi dari kelas 10 bunga mawar?"

"Iya, dia teman sekelasku. Kok bisa mereka jadi saudara?"

"Kyaaaaa _incest! Incest!"_

Bisikan-bisikan ghaib itu membuat Aichi ingin pulang ke rumah Tuhan saja. Bikin malu, seriusan.

Namun kemudian semua orang di tempat itu dikagetkan dengan seseorang yang di belakang Ren kemudian menjitaknya, tak lupa menarik kerahnya. Ya, si _Ice Prince. _Dengan kesal Kai memarahi Ren karena terlalu lama berada di gerbang. Yang diprotes Ren dengan nada kekanakkan sembari menghentakkan kaki; kesal.

Kai lalu menatap Aichi di depannya. Ia kemudian menyentil dahi Aichi tanpa sebab.

"_Itta!" _Pekik Aichi saat disentil dahinya.

"Maaf akan kelakuan si bodoh ini." Kemudian Kai menyeret kerah belakang Ren dengan paksa. Yang dibalas dengan berontakan Ren karena saudaranya ini sungguh disiplin waktu dan juga menyebalkan. Tak lupa, ia melambaikan tangan ke Aichi yang tertinggal di belakang mereka lalu menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Kai.

"S-sampai jumpa lagi, R-Ren-_nii, _Kai-_nii!" _Teriak Aichi tidak begitu keras. Hal itu membuat Kai tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia lalu melirik Ren, yang sudah pasti penyebab Aichi memanggilnya seperti itu. Sedangkan sang surai merah hanya memasang gerakan tangan _peace._

Kai melirik ke belakang, lalu melambaikan tangannya kembali, sembari berkata, "Daah, Aichi."

Semua orang yang masih ada di situ menatap Aichi horor. Tidak hanya akrab dengan Ren, namun ia juga dapat membuat Kai bisa menjawab sapaan seseorang.

Dan sekarang Aichi pucat, sudah pasti tidak lama lagi akan tersebar rumor tentangnya di seluruh akademi ini.

**~~To Be Continued~~**

**A/N: **ha, bisa juga selesai. _Author _udah lama ndak nulis _fic _jadi lelet banget progress-nya h4h4h4h4h4 /digebuk. Sori kalo terlalu lama apdet. Abisnya asyik banget buka _pixiv _coretKaiChiratingR18coret.

Btw, terima kasih atas _review-_nya! Saya seneng bacanya! Saya ga nyangka masih ada yang mampir ke fandom ini lol. Mari saya balas terlebih dahulu:

**Aria: **untungnya saya berhasil lanjutin ke _chap _2_, _makasih supportnya! Saya seneng banget bacanya loh. Sip, ini sudah lanjut. _Happy reading and thanks for the review! _

**Ketrin'Shirouki: **ya sudahlah paksain saja boleh _lovey-dovey_ /heh/ ini sudah apdet. _Thanks for the review and happy reading!_

**Guest: **jiwa dan raga lelaki, namun otak dan perasaan wanita /dibuangkeatlantika/ engga, Aichi cowo tulen loh. Mungkin saya yang lupa taro tulisan yaoi di warning-nya, maaf yah! _Thanks for the review!_

**Mamitsu27: **ya kan ya kan ini mah sebenernya fetish saya / mungkin kayaknya _family-_nya lebih sedikit, soalnya saya lebih merujuk ke _friendship _sama _romance. _Sudah apdet! _Thanks for the review and happy reading!_

Mungkin A/N-nya kebanyakan yah? Hehehe, sori kelepasan. Terima kasih atas dukungan_-_nya! Saya ga bakal ngemis _review_ kok, tapi bakal pantengin kotak _views-nya _/HEH/

See you in the next chapter! Ciao!


End file.
